


get frisky

by allthelines



Series: adventures of mochi & nana [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, in an airport, jaesung rise 2k19, lapslock, pilot!jaemin and security officer!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelines/pseuds/allthelines
Summary: captain na jaemin resorts to leaving things in his pockets, setting off the metal detector at security clearance every time, in order to get airport security officer park jisung's attention.





	get frisky

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this one while waiting for my flight. also, watch me back date this and pretend i made it in time for jaemin's birthday :') 
> 
> here's a sweet treat for those who left me comments and dropped by in my cc saying i made them tear up with my previous fic. 
> 
> if you clicked in thinking there’s more to the innuendo in the title i’m afraid you’re going to be sorely disappointed lmao 
> 
> enjoy!!

1.

jaemin swears that the first time it happens, it was an accident. it should be routine by now, but he was distracted by the very cute airport security standing behind the metal detector, forgetting to take his phone out from his pocket. the detector sounds, beeping loudly, and his co-pilot jeno turns back to look at him while putting back on his belt. jeno raises a brow at him and wrinkles his nose. 

“could you step over here please, captain na?” the very cute airport security motions to the side, voice soft and shy, not even looking into jaemin’s eyes. a lanyard around his neck bears his name _ park jisung_, along with an identification photo where he looks even more adorable. jaemin grins while staring at it and follows his instructions, stepping aside. jisung moves to pat him down, starting from his shoulders, and jaemin lifts his arms for him to continue downwards. 

“you know, _ officer park_, people usually ask me out first before touching me like that,” jaemin says teasingly. the air stewardesses and stewards behind him overhear and giggle at his flirting. jisung stops as he pats the pocket where jaemin has his phone, trying to keep a straight face but the tips of his ears are pink. he coughs and looks away. “please put your phone into a tray and through the baggage scanner, captain na.” 

jaemin’s colleagues let out a collective _ aww_, but jaemin is not deterred. “sure, anything for you, cutie.” jisung blushes and lightly shoves him back through the detector in embarrassment. “please follow the airport safety procedures, captain.” jaemin chuckles and complies, getting through the second check fine. 

“thank you. have a safe flight, captain na,” jisung greets with a slight bow. jaemin beams, turning to wink at the flustered man. “i definitely will with your well wishes, officer park.” 

jeno rolls his eyes. “really? how many years have you been flying and you make such an absolute rookie mistake?” jaemin shrugs. “the officer was too cute. one look at him and i forget everything.” jeno frowns at him. “seriously? this is why you have the nasty rep of being korean air’s most flirtatious pilot. you can’t even leave the airport security alone.” 

2.

the second time it happens, it’s jaemin’s car keys. it’s on purpose this time, a cheeky plan on his part to mess with jisung the moment he sees the familiar face at the security clearance. jisung purses his lips and wrinkles his nose when jaemin steps through the detector, machine beeping noisily and getting a few turned heads. 

“really, jaemin?” jeno sighs, shaking his head. jaemin shrugs with a bright smile. 

he lets jisung take him aside and pat him down. and just as jisung’s hands reach his waist, jaemin takes hold of his wrists to pull him closer and wrap jisung’s hands around him. jisung startles and stumbles forward, face pressing into jaemin’s shoulder. 

“oh, we’re being more forward today, aren’t we, _ officer park _? if i had a boyfriend, he’d get a bit jealous over another guy falling into my arms like that, don’t you think so?” 

“y-you!” jisung splutters, pushing him away. “please be p-professional, captain na. put your keys into the baggage scanner.” jisung rambles quickly, glancing everywhere except into jaemin’s eyes, which are gazing affectionately at him. _ god_, jisung thinks as he gulps, _ does honey flow through his veins instead of blood? how is his facial expression so sweet looking? _

a few of the staff around giggle softly. while this is a little bit of a step up from his usual verbal flirting and teasing, it’s nothing new. they’ve either heard of or have witnessed him in action themselves a couple of times, and are used to jaemin’s antics. jisung flushes, not even bothering to look up the second time jaemin walks through the metal detectors without a hitch. 

“are you not going to wish me a safe flight this time, officer park?” jaemin asks, voice taking on a slight whine, bottom lip jutting out in a pout. 

“h-have a safe flight, captain na,” jisung stammers, looking away, embarrassed. 

“you’re so sweet! i will!” jaemin blows him a kiss. 

jeno huffs exasperatedly at the scene. “what’s with you and officer park?” 

“he’s so cute, isn’t he?” jaemin practically bounces with each step. jeno narrows his eyes at him. 

  


3.

there’s a real famous quote that goes along the lines of “the first time is an accident, the second time is an experiment, the third is an addiction”. this perfectly describes jaemin, if the beeping and lighting up of the metal detector says anything. 

jisung heaves a long sigh and steps forward to pat him down. 

“aww, why the sigh, officer park?” jaemin asks, despite knowing the reason himself. his voice takes on a taunting lilt, and jisung should really find him annoying, but he doesn’t and just purses his lips and gets on with his job. 

“you really have to stop doing this. you’re holding up the line for your crew every time,” jisung half-warns and half-complains softly when he leans in closer. he finds the wallet in jaemin’s back pocket. he straightens up, clears his throat and raises his voice to a normal volume. “your back pocket, captain na.” 

“you’re not gonna help me take it out?” jaemin teases, blinking coquettishly. “what if it’s a sharp object and i use it against you?” 

a blush spreads across jisung’s cheeks at the implication of jaemin asking him to reach into his pocket. “you wouldn’t, captain na. you’d lose your job. please just take your wallet out.” 

jaemin chuckles. “you’re right i wouldn’t, but it’s because you’re too cute for me to use any dangerous weapon on.” he goes through the check again and stares at the officer in anticipation once he’s done. jisung sighs again, but there’s a tiny smile on his face. 

“have a safe flight, captain na.” 

“aren’t you the sweetest, darling?” 

jaemin clutches his heart dramatically before blowing a kiss in jisung’s direction. jisung makes a face and turns away, returning to his post. 

“aren’t you being a little too much today?” jeno asks as jaemin falls in step with him. 

“was i?” jaemin pauses to ponder a bit. “it’s hard to resist when he’s just standing there though.” 

jeno shakes his head in exasperation. “don’t go too overboard with your flirting. he seems like a nice kid.” 

“who’s being overboard? i treat him really well, mind you!” jaemin huffs indignantly. 

  


4.

by the fourth time, jisung is already waiting to frisk jaemin as he walks through security clearance. the alarm goes off like clockwork and jisung makes a half-forced smile. 

“you’re really making a habit out of this, captain na,” jisung remarks, patting him down and finding the watch in his pocket. 

jeno nods in agreement. “he’s right, you’re being a nuisance, na jaemin.”

jaemin clicks his tongue in annoyance at his co-pilot. 

“i can’t help it, officer park. seeing you in uniform makes me want to flout the rules and laws a bit and have you catch me,” jaemin replies, taking hold of jisung’s hands before he pulls away. 

jisung takes one look at their interlaced fingers and his face heats up rapidly. he quickly lets go of jaemin’s hands and glances around, embarrassed. “why do you keep doing this.” 

jaemin leans closer to whisper into his ear, breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. “because you look absolutely adorable every time i get you flustered.” jaemin laughs as jisung flinches backwards, hand reaching to cup over his ear. 

jaemin goes through the check again without being instructed to and saunters over to jisung once he’s done. he blinks and waits. 

slightly begrudgingly and still blushing, jisung mumbles, “have a safe flight, captain na.” 

“i will, sweetheart,” jaemin pinches his cheeks this time. jisung’s eyes widen and looks positively shocked at his gesture, rushing to slap jaemin’s hands away from his face and back away. 

jaemin laughs fondly. jeno sighs. 

“jaemin, one fine day, you’re going to get written up for sexual harassment.” 

jaemin hums noncommittally and makes his way onto the plane without other comments. 

  


5.

it’s most positively routine now. jaemin spots jisung at the security clearance, puts an object into his pockets that will definitely have the metal detector go off, jisung pretends to begrudgingly ask him step aside and pat him down. jaemin takes out the object in his pocket. it’s a small jewelry box this time. jisung raises a brow and tilts his head towards the scanner behind them. jaemin grins, makes the motion to walk away but turns back to jisung instead. 

“actually, i don’t think i need to put this through the baggage scanner. it’s a gift for you, officer park.” 

jisung looks on in confusion as jaemin opens the box to reveal a silver bracelet in it. he takes jisung’s hand into his and puts it on for him, then pulls up his sleeves to reveal a matching one on his wrist. 

one of the air stewards behind jaemin whistles lowly. jisung feels his face burning, all the way down to his neck. he pinches the flesh between jaemin’s thumb and index finger in panic. 

“ow!” jaemin eyes widen in surprise. jisung’s breath hitches at the realisation of what he’s done and rushes to rub and soothe the spot he pinched. “s-sorry!” 

jaemin pouts and looks up from under his long lashes. “apologising’s not enough, you have to kiss it better.” 

jisung wants to dig a hole into the airport flooring and hide. “why do you keep doing this to me, _ captain na. _” 

“if you’re not going to do the kissing, i’m going to,” jaemin pretends to threaten. before jisung can get away, he grabs hold of the security officer by the waist and pulls him in, leaning in to kiss his cheek. jisung stops fighting to get out of his arms and gasps, hand flying up to touch the spot jaemin just pressed his lips to. jisung ducks and runs off to hide behind the baggage scanner in embarrassment. 

_ that’s it_, jeno thinks. _ na jaemin that little shit is going to get written up for sexual harassment this time_. 

“i told you not to go overboard,” jeno nags. “now what are we gonna do if you get suspended for doing this to a perfectly good kid who’s just doing his job!” 

jaemin has the audacity to look down at his shoes, crestfallen. “i just really like him…” 

  


+1. 

jaemin looks around as he leaves the arrival hall. he spots the person he’s looking for dressed casually, a cap pressed down low to cover his face, black shirt and jeans, red checkered long sleeves tied around his waist, leaning against the railing and staring at his phone. the person looks up and waves to him with a small smile, silver bracelet on his wrist catching the light, shining and attention-grabbing. 

“hyung,” jisung greets, reaching to help jaemin with his luggage. jaemin takes his hand instead, pulling him in a hug, sneaking a quick kiss while he’s at it. 

“_hyunggg_,” jisung whines, lightly shoving at him. “i told you not to do this publicly. and we’re in our workplace!” 

jaemin pinches his cheek with a pout. “that’s why i said we should just be open about it! am i not good enough to be seen in broad daylight with you? your boyfriend is a pilot! a very handsome pilot!” 

“okay okay i get it! you’re the world’s best looking pilot!” jisung flushes and hurries to slap a hand over his mouth. jaemin huffs but quietens down. “i just don’t want our colleagues to give us funny knowing looks all the time, all right?” jisung drags him away in the direction of the airport carpark. “i’ll… i’ll acknowledge you next time, okay?” 

jaemin grins and traps jisung against their car door. “that’s more like it.” he leans in for a longer kiss this time, playfully dragging his teeth across jisung’s bottom lip before licking into his parted lips. 

“seriously though,” jaemin speaks breathily once they break away for air. “please clear my name, jeno thinks i’m going to get written up and suspended soon for always making advances on you. can you spare me a thought? even if you don’t report me, he’s going to report me himself soon.”

jisung laughs at the thought of it. “i’ll think about it if you stop holding up security clearance every time.” 

  


bonus. 

jisung raises a brow in mild surprise when jaemin walks through the metal detector without letting it sound in the first try. jaemin blinks innocently at the sight of his facial expression. 

“disappointed i’m not giving you a chance to frisk me today, officer park?” jaemin asks, picking up his luggage on the other side. 

jisung narrows his eyes at him, unconvinced he’s not up to no good. jaemin pretends to sigh dramatically and sulks. “i’m a changed man, officer, a good, law abiding, safety rule adhering pilot today. i don’t wanna risk getting written up.” 

jisung bites back a laugh. face slightly warm, he clears his throat and nods approvingly. “good to hear, captain na.” he looks around at the curious onlookers listening to their exchange and then approaches jaemin with quick steps. “i think you deserve a reward for listening to me.” 

jisung smiles and pulls jaemin’s face closer to give him a light kiss on the lips. collective gasps are heard all about them and they both smile into the kiss. 

“have a safe flight, hyung.” 

jaemin envelopes him in a hug and rubs his cheek against jisung’s shoulder. “thank you. love you.” 

jisung laughs softly and pats his back. “you can let go now, i think jeno hyung’s eyes are going to pop out of their sockets.” jaemin reluctantly releases jisung from his hold.

“don’t miss me too much, hyung.”

“that’s really hard to do though.” jaemin does a little wave before joining jeno, lightly slapping his co-pilot’s chin to close his dropped jaw. “see? nobody’s getting written up for sexual harassment.” 

jeno stares some more, still flabbergasted. “no, what did you do to officer park? did you bribe him or threaten him?” 

jaemin slaps his back with all the force he’s got. “we’re dating you fucking dolt! dating! in a relationship! stop making me sound like a terrible person in front of my boyfriend!” 

jisung laughs and waves shyly from behind the scanners, acknowledging with a nod. 

this time, jisung’s the one who sends a flying kiss. jaemin pretends to catch it and keep it in his pocket. jeno scrunches his face at the exchange. 

“see you this weekend, hyung.” 

“see you, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this was incredibly self-indulgent with a capital S. hope you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it! 
> 
> also, bonus points to anyone who knows where the iconic af quote is from. :') 
> 
> same old: if you’d like to see something jaesung, jaemin or jisung (i do write other pairings as well!) feel free to leave me something in my cc! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaesungrise) || [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/allthelines)


End file.
